


[VID] Ghost Song + Pictures of You

by latecamellia (caramarie)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1-2 min, Gen, Pechakucha, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia
Summary: One vid to two pieces of music.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Vexercises!, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Ghost Song + Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Made as an exercise for the [vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org) comm on Dreamwidth. The rules were:
>
>> Create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip.

The songs are Ghost Song by Patrick Wolf, and Pictures of You by The Cure. The MVs I used as source were Answer (both versions), Say my Name, Wonderland, Hala Hala and Utopia.

[Download Ghost Song, 23.1 MB mp4.](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/ateez-ghostsong-caramarie.mp4)

[Download Pictures of You, 23.1 MB mp4.](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/ateez-picturesofyou-caramarie.mp4)


End file.
